Une irrésistible ascension !
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS dédié aux fans de Cutler Beckett. Yes, My Lord !


**Une irrésistible ascension !**

******  
**

Le genre d'homme... un loup déguisé en agneau.

Derrière le regard clair, les idées sont limpides.

L'ambition le dévorerait s'il était fait de chair.

Qu'importe la bannière, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse du pouvoir !

Lord, s'est vite imposé. Si bien qu'on en oublierait presque le nom : Cutler Beckett.

**

Oh, il n'a pas fallu longtemps.

D'audace, il ne manque pas.

De cruauté, il en est empli.

Un mentor rapidement trahi.

Des maîtresses habilement trompées.

L'ascension à la force du poignet. Quitte à écraser, broyer, abaisser et égorger - peu s'en faut ! ce travail étant assigné à plus vil que lui.

Formidable maître qui, dans l'ombre, tire les ficelles.

Devient pantin qui jamais ne pensait l'être !

**

La perruque manque de camoufler la gifle d'un cynisme mordant.

Chaque verbe cache, chez cet animal, une pensée. Sombre. Précise.

A dire vrai, jamais il n'a agit sans calcul.

Rayer de la liste les aléas. Ou en faire des atouts. Voilà bien le tour de passe-passe auquel ce Lord se livre. Jour et nuit. Nuit et jour.

**

Rêves de gloire. Désir de pouvoir.

Habile manipulateur. Passer de l'ombre à la lumière. Des flammes aux ténèbres.

Gentilhomme enrubanné. Sourire masquant quelques méfaits.

"Cutler Beckett ?"

"C'est Lord, à présent."

**

Le monde ne suffit pas.

Le regard éclatant pourtant blasé.

Il laisse la boue et la fange à d'autres.

Trop occupé à la chasse aux pirates et à leurs trésors. Piller ? allons... demeurons distingués ! s'approprier. Plutôt.

"Mercer !" et toutou accourt. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'homme de l'ombre demeure néanmoins sa main. La lame qui, dans les bas-fonds, répand le sang et la terreur.

Et lorsque le Lord exige le récit complet, Mercer le lui livre avec force et détails !

"Intéressant... intéressant. Captivant, même ! poursuivez, Mr Mercer !"

**

De Sparrow il ne conserve qu'un souvenir.

Pourtant... ce maudit pirate en sait plus long que lui sur la maîtrise des océans et leurs légendes.

Un dieu rencontré au détour d'une tempête ?

Une déesse prenant forme de crustacé ?

Un matelot maudit qui se venge sur les âmes ?

Un capitaine à la barre d'un navire sans voiles ?

Savoir. Connaître. Embraser.

Chaque chose en son temps, beau Lord. C'est une Marquise qui le lui a enseigné.

**

Si cérébral qu'est l'homme, il n'oublie pas les plaisirs.

La nourriture ? tellement banale !

La boisson ? cognac, le tout avec modération !

La chair ? un point commun avec ce diable de Sparrow : catin ou aristocrate, selon l'humeur !

**

La compagnie des Indes... le tremplin idéal pour notre homme.

Débarquer de la plus napoléonienne des manières, à pieds, à cheval, sur l'eau, qu'importe, le territoire est pris de force.

Esprit fin et aiguisé contre lequel il coûte cher de lutter.

La réputation précède le personnage.

A Londres, le titre a fait la renommée.

Au diable, la noblesse pourvu qu'on ait les lettres !

**

Sans vouloir chagriner ses rares détracteurs - "Notez leurs noms, Mercer !" - la place est prise de toute manière.

Les pirates ne sont que prétexte. Gangrène imaginée de toute pièce. L'amputation se fait au bout de la corde.

La pendaison ! Lente. Douloureuse.

Le regard se lasse.

Il se détourne et laisse le bourreau à sa besogne - chacun son rôle, après tout !

**

Femmes, enfants... pas de distinction. Ni de traitement de faveur. A moins de servir la donne de ce requin. Pour un temps...

"Dis-moi ce que tu sais... et je te laisserai - temporairement du moins - la vie sauve... allons ! parle !..."

Beckett a poussé la torture à son ultime renoncement.

"Doucement, Mercer ! il ne faudrait pas qu'accidentellement, la vie le quitte !..."

Yes, my Lord.

**

Elizabeth Swann fait partie de ce genre de femme qui s'échappe. Mais que le destin rattrape.

Mettre un nom sur celui qui a brisé son sacro-saint mariage ne lui sera que passager.

Elle court après... d'infortunés pirates. C'est dire que son éducation laisse à désirer !...

Le cygne sera bientôt pris au piège. Le moineau, lui, balancera au bout d'une corde.

Nous mettrons cela sur le compte d'une erreur. Une erreur fatalement calculée. Affaire vue et pesée.

**

Devant le globe tournant, le Lord rêve. La Terre... et ses richesses.

Avarice cupide. Destruction froide.

L'heure du thé tire l'avide de pouvoir de ses projets.

La cuillère d'argent heurte la fine porcelaine.

"Qu'en est-il de cette légende selon laquelle Jones dirigerait les océans ?"

"Nous n'en savons que très peu, my Lord..."

"Eh bien, cherchez Mercer ! son point faible surtout."

Seigneur ! qu'il est frustrant d'être aussi brillant en étant entouré d'incapables !

**

La flotte ne sert plus à présent que l'ambition, image démesurée de l'assoiffé de pouvoir.

Il débarque sur le pont vermoulu d'un air conquérant.

Ordonne à la bien brave bête à tentacules de se plier à sa volonté.

"Apparaissez. Canonnez. Coulez. C'est pourtant simple. La santé de votre coeur en dépend, Jones."

La canne virevolte un instant. Puis l'emperruqué se retire, suivi par son aréopage corrompu.

Machine arrière : "Oh, et n'oubliez pas Jones : pas de quartiers !"

**

La guerre et ses campagnes. Laissons cette basse besogne à d'autres, voulez-vous !

Il est des êtres faits pour fréquenter des salons, d'autres ne servent qu'à saigner.

Depuis le bureau, la lettre à Sa Majesté affirme que tout va bien, que tout se passe pour sa gloire - bien triste souverain qui ignore le complot.

Etre Lord, c'est bien beau. Régner, voilà qui est mieux.

Patience. Tout est question de temps.

Le Lord prend la pose. On le peint plus grand et plus beau qu'il ne l'est. "Fidèle à la réalité !" vous dira-t-il.

**

FIN.


End file.
